simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Musterschüler
Der Musterschüler ist die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel. Die Zeitung Entertainment Weekly wählte diese Episode auf den 31. Platz auf der Liste „The 100 Greatest Moments in Television“ („Die 100 besten Momente im Fernsehen“). Bürgermeister Quimby und die Radiomoderatoren Bill und Marty haben ihren ersten Auftritt. Handlung Bart präsentiert in seiner Klasse das Buch Die Schatzinsel. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er das Buch nicht gelesen hat, da er Mrs. Krabappels Frage nach dem Namen des Piraten nicht beantworten kann. Nach der Schule teilt Mrs. Krabappel Bart mit, dass seine Schulnoten immer schlechter werden und dass er die nächste Klausur nicht bestehen wird, wenn er nicht aufpasst. Bart zögert das Lernen jedoch hinaus, indem er sich Cartoons anschaut und in der Spielhalle seine Zeit vertrödelt. Während des Abendessens präsentiert Lisa ihre Klausur, die sie mit der Note "1" bestand. Hocherfreut hängt Homer die Klausur auf den Kühlschrank, womit er Barts einzige Leistung bedeckt. Kurz bevor Bart einschläft, öffnet er das Geschichtsbuch, um doch noch etwas lernen zu können. Am nächsten Tag entgeht er der Klausur, indem er sich krank stellt. Dadurch schickt ihn die Schulkrankenschwester nach Hause. Zuhause warnt ihn Lisa, dass er seiner Verantwortung nicht immer entkommen kann, doch Bart ruf seinen Freund Milhouse an, der ihm die Antworten geben soll. Nachdem der übermütige Bart die Klausur mit diesen Antworten abgibt, werden Marge und Homer zu Mrs. Krabappel und dem Schulpsychologen J. Loren Pryor gerufen. Milhouse hat im Test selbst schlecht abgeschnitten. Dr. Pryor rät, Bart solle die vierte Klasse wiederholen. Bart sträubt sich gegen diesen Vorschlag und bittet um eine zweite Chance. Verzweifelt bittet er den Klassenbesten Martin Prince um Hilfe. Martin gibt sich einverstanden, wenn Bart ihm hilft, bei seinen Mitschülern beliebter zu werden. Im Zuge dessen wird Martin tatsächlich beliebter, aber zugleich unzuverlässiger, sodass Bart alleine weiter lernen muss. Er bittet Gott, zu helfen. In der Tat fällt am nächsten Tag durch plötzlichen Schneefall die Schule aus. Bart stellt sich auf einen spaßigen Tag ein, jedoch erinnert ihn Lisa daran, zu lernen. Er verkriecht sich in den Keller, um nicht abgelenkt zu werden. Am darauffolgenden Tag lässt sich Bart bei der Klausur viel Zeit und gibt als Letzter ab. Doch er verfehlt die angeforderte Punktzahl nur knapp. Die Vergleiche bei der Rede vor seiner Lehrerin, zeigt sich, dass er sich doch mit dem Lernstoff befasst hat. Daraufhin gibt ihm Mrs. Krabappel einen Bonuspunkt, womit er noch versetzt werden kann. Charaktere Musik Während Bart in seinem Geschichtsbuch herumkritzelt, summt er das amerikanische Kinderlied Row, Row, Row Your Boat. Als über Nacht der Schneefall einsetzt, ertönt das Stück Halleluja aus dem Oratorium Messiah von Georg Friedrich Händel (1685-1759). Nachdem Bürgermeister Quimby den Schneetag ausgerufen hat, singen alle das Lied Winter Wonderland (Winterwunderland), das häufig um die Weihnachtszeit gesungen wird. Die Musik komponierte Felix Bernard (1897-1944), der Text stammt von Richard B. Smith (1901-1935). Anspielungen Martin stellt das Buch Der alte Mann und das Meer (The Old Man and the Sea)' von Ernest Hemingway (1899-1961) aus dem Jahr 1952 vor. ''' Bart soll den Roman ''Die Schatzinsel (Treasure Island) des schottischen Autors Robert Louis Stevenson präsentieren. Einer der Kapitäne, die Bart gedanklich aufzählt, ist Schwarzbart (Blackbeard, †1718), einer der bekanntesten englischen Piraten des Nordwestatlantik. Der zweite Pirat ist Captain Nemo, der Kommandeur der Nautilus aus den Romanen Zwanzigtausend Meilen unter dem Meer und Die geheimnisvolle Insel von Jules Verne. Der dritte Kapitän ist Captain Hook, eine fiktive Figur aus Peter Pan, dem Bühnenstück und Buch von James M. Barrie. Der vierte und letzte Pirat, an den Bart denkt, ist Kapitän Blaubart aus dem Märchen Blaubart bzw. Der Blaubart von Charles Perrault – Bart glaubt, dass der Kapitän so heißt. Sherri und Terri erklären Bart, dass das Schiff Spirit of St. Louis hieß, mit dem die Pilger angekommen sind. Dabei ist dies der Name des Langstreckenflugzeugs "Ryan NYP". Homer und Bart schauen sich Gorilla, der Eroberer an, eine Parodie auf die Figur King Kong. Martin liest in der Schulpause den Roman Moby-Dick (1851) von Herman Melville (1819-1891). Der Schlitten, den ein Abgeordneter beim Kontinentalkongress in Philadelphia erfunden hat, gleicht dem aus dem Film Citizen Kane (1941). Er trägt jedoch nicht die Aufschrift „Rosebud”, sondern „Don't sled on me”. Die Szene, in der die Springfielder im Kreis stehen und singen ist eine Referenz auf das Kinderbuch Wie der Grinch Weihnachten gestohlen hat von Dr. Seuss aus dem Jahr 1957. Bart sagt in der Originalfassung "As God as my witness, I can pass the fourth grade!", was auf den Film Vom Winde verweht aus dem Jahr 1939 anspielt. Dort sagt die Hauptfigur Scarlett O' Hara', gespielt von Vivien Leigh: "As God is my witness, I will never be hungry again!". Trivia Die Itchy-und-Scratchy-Episode in dieser Episode heißt Let Them Eat Scratchy. Obwohl Tingeltangel-Bob am Ende der ersten Staffel verhaftet wurde, singt er hier in der Menschenmenge mit. en:Bart Gets an "F" es:Bart Gets an F fr:Aide-toi, le ciel t'aidera it:Bart rischia grosso pl:Bart Gets an "F" pt:A prova final Kategorie:Bilder von Episoden Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2